This invention is directed to a fishing line system wherein the fishing line passes around a plurality of line guide wheels between the line supply reel and the tip of the rod.
The conventional fishing rod has a tip on one end and a manual handle on the other. There is a place adjacent the handle for mounting a conventional reel. The reel has a drum which usually carries a relatively long length of fishing line thereon and, in the conventional system, this line passes through one or more guides along the length of the rod and out through a guide at the tip of the rod. A manual crank on the reel is connected to the drum so that cranking thereof rotates the drum for winding in the fishing line.
Various improvements have been made in the reels and rods. A two-roller fishing line guide is described in Ladany U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,381 to supply tension during rewinding to aid in organized rewinding of the line. Mantell U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,811 and Daniels U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,216,602 and 4,283,875 have traveling sheaves which change the amount of line between the reel and the rod tip for controlling line tension and being for supplying and retrieving line faster than is usually possible with conventional fishing reels. Such moving sheave devices are complex and are subject to mechanical difficulties due to the mounting of the traveling sheaves. It is difficult to maintain proper operability of such devices in the presence of water, particularly salt water.